


Complications

by Anonymous



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Don’t threaten me,” Malcolm says, clenching his fists.“Oh, dear one, I’m not threatening you,” Endicott replies, ever calm. “I’m assuring you.”
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Nicholas Endicott
Comments: 19
Kudos: 107
Collections: Anonymous





	Complications

He’d known. All along he’d known.

Malcolm bounces his leg anxiously in the taxi, pleading with them to drive faster. 

He’d known something was wrong with Nicholas Endicott, and yet he’d had no proof.

He still doesn’t really. There’s nothing viable for arrest, there’s nothing they can take him down with.

But there’s enough. There’s enough that he needs to tell his mother, to tell her to break it off with him for her own safety.

He slams the door of the vehicle as he gets out, coat fluttering behind him as he rushes inside.

“Mother?" he calls, peering around corners to find her. She hadn’t been answering her phone, and he’s worried now. “Mother! I need to--”

“Afternoon, Malcolm.”

Malcolm’s breath catches. He turns around, facing the man himself, and Endicott sips at his glass of red wine, legs crossed as he casually rests on the couch. 

“Where’s my mother?” Malcolm asks, trying to keep his voice steady, and Endicott smiles. It doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Getting ready for our date,” he replies. “You should really see the dress she picked out. Stunning.”

“I need to talk to her,” he says, and starts up the stairs.

“I wouldn’t,” Endicott says, setting his glass down on the coffee table. “ _Malcolm_.”

Malcolm stops. The tone lights a fire of anger inside him, as if the man has any control over him whatsoever. He looks back at Endicott, scowling, and approaches him.

“I know what you are.”

“Oh, my,” Endicott laughs. “Feeling brave, are we? What exactly am I?"

“You’re a murderer,” Malcolm says, “and I’m going to prove it.” 

Another chuckle, as if all these deaths, all this pain, are a joke. “Why, Malcolm...I’ve never hurt anyone at all.”

“No. You have others do it for you.”

“Where’s your proof?”

Malcolm grunts. “I’m working on it.”

“Well,” Endicott says, standing up. Malcolm doesn’t like how small the man makes him feel, just with his height, his demeanor. “I’d stop. Working on it, that is. Or I might just have to make you disappear, too.”

Malcolm blinks. That’s not something he’d expected the man to say, much less with his mother right upstairs.

“Don’t threaten me,” he says, clenching his fists.

“Oh, dear one, I’m not threatening you,” Endicott replies, ever calm. “I’m assuring you.”

He reaches out, in one swift motion. He grabs Malcolm’s shoulders, slams him back against the wall, and pins him there with his weight, covering his mouth and digging his other arm into Malcolm’s throat.

“I will kill you,” Endicott says, making sure to emphasize every word in a way that chills Malcolm to the bone. “I won’t lift a finger myself. She’ll never know what happened. I’ll tell her you jumped off the bridge. That I tried to stop you, but oh, that Malcolm, he was just so _troubled._ He was so depressed, so psychotic. Off his medications, perhaps.”

Malcolm brings his hands up, crossing them and pushing forward in an attempt to get himself free, and Endicott snorts, holds him tighter.

“I’m stronger than you, Malcolm. You’re nothing to me. I could break you in half. In fact...I’d enjoy nothing more.”

He brings his thigh closer, starts rubbing it against Malcolm through his pants, and Malcolm chokes out a frustrated grunt.

“Don’t think I wouldn’t have my way with you first,” he says. “I would _thoroughly_ enjoy some alone time with you. You have quite the pair of eyes, Malcolm. Beautiful. I’d love to see them filled with tears while I ruined you.”

He leans closer, breath hot against Malcolm’s ear. 

“And I’d do it so _well,_ ” he purrs. “You pretend to be strong, to be something more than you are, but you’re fragile. You just need to be tipped over the edge, and I’d feel you shatter to pieces in my hands.”

Malcolm tries to shake his head, but Endicott prevents him. He kisses over Malcolm’s ear, gently bites his cheek, and Malcolm shudders, feels Endicott’s bulge pressing into him and gags against the man's palm.

“And then,” he goes on, “I’d go for your sister. I’d do the same to her. How would you like that, Malcolm? To die knowing you caused that, because you just couldn’t mind your own business. And your mommy...dear boy, do you really want me to kill her, too?”

Malcolm starts to shake, his hand in a fit of tremors by his side. 

“I like her,” Endicott says. “I really do. So don’t make me do that. It’s entirely up to you. Be a good boy and play along, keep your mouth shut, and everything will be okay.”

He removes his hand from Malcolm’s mouth, grabs his chin, and forces him into a possessive kiss. Malcolm whimpers, gritting his teeth as Endicott licks at his mouth, attempting to enter it with his tongue, and then settles for biting his bottom lip, sliding his other hand down to rub Malcolm again.

The violation is over as quickly as it began. He pulls back, and Malcolm gasps for air and darts away, putting a good ten feet between them before turning again, back against the wall. 

“Was that good for you?” Endicott asks, wiping his index finger across his lips and then sucking it into his mouth. “Because it was _lovely_ for me.”

Malcolm hadn’t considered this to be a threat he needed to be cautious of, and he’s too startled by it to do anything at all. 

They stare at each other. Malcolm’s chest heaves, while Endicott’s is perfectly steady.

And then, from upstairs, Jessica calls, “Oh, Nicholas, dear? I’m ready!”

Malcolm flinches, dragged back into the reality of the situation, of what had just happened, of what _could_ happen.

Endicott smiles at him. “Your choice,” he murmurs. “Remember that I _surely_ don’t mind either way.”

Jessica looks beautiful as she comes down the stairs, in a burgundy dress and heels, hair done up.

She looks alive, and Malcolm isn’t sure how to keep her that way anymore.

She's delighted to see him, too. So happy. Malcolm couldn’t ruin it with the news that her boyfriend was not only a murderer, but someone who’d just molested and threatened to rape her child.

“Malcolm! Love, I’m sorry...we were just heading out! Did you need something?”

“Oh,” Endicott says, linking arms with her, “he just came by for a chat.”

Jessica sighs. “The police aren’t bothering you again, are they?”

Endicott sticks out his bottom lip in a pout. “Are they, Malcolm?”

Malcolm breathes harshly. He says nothing.

“Love,” Jessica says, brow furrowing. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Finally, he manages to speak. He’s not proud of what he says. 

“It was nothing,” comes the lie. 

“Man to man talk, right?” Endicott asks, and Malcolm slowly nods. 

“I’m so glad you two are getting along,” Jessica says, leaning her head on Endicott’s shoulder. “Really.”

“It warms my heart, too,” Endicott says. “Shall we?”

He leads Jessica past Malcolm, and out the door. Malcolm slides to the ground. 

Eventually, he fishes his phone out of his coat, and calls Gil.

“I’m fine,” he says, though he’s not. “But I think…” 

He runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath.

“I think things just got a lot more complicated.”


End file.
